cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Necromancer
The Necromancer is a character of , that made is debut in the sixth episode of the first season, and a witch. Early History Before the 1920s, he had frequented Rousseau's and had known Klaus Mikaelson, who he had stated to be good for his business. In 1944, he was in Normandy and resurrected a few soldiers on the beach, and killed Nazis while doing so. He was then stabbed in the heart by an unknown person and ended up in the darkness. Throughout Legacies Series Season One Mombie Dearest he briefly takes over Jo when he talks to Alaric and mocks him about finding his daughter. Later, when Dorian and Alaric are at Jo's grave, he appears and menacingly tries to frighten them, but this doesn't work. After he mocks them and asks what they're going to do, Alaric raises the shovel he has and hits the Necromancer unconscious. Death Keeps Knocking On My Door he is being tortured and interrogated in the werewolf cell by Alaric. Unfortunately for Alaric, many of his methods didn't work and the Necromancer laughed it off. He then gets excited and tells Hope he was wondering when she would visit him again. A little bit later, he tells her that he can smell a powerful scent of death on her and he at first doesn't believe her when she tells him that nobody has heard of him. When she continues about the dark place he was in and the knife, he tells her to continue and she gives him a book. He is deeply angry that he can't find an inch of an entry about himself and they continue to talk about Malivore. He tells her if he returns the knife to Malivore, he'll be free to find peace and he then tells her about the symbol she shows him. He tells her about being in Normandy and killing Nazis with his resurrected soldiers, and then all of sudden there was just blackness. She tells what if they were able to access the memory through his subconscious, and tells her to bring a powerful vampire, but she's at her own peril. He then sees MG with Hope and mentions MG's great grandmother Imogene being behind him. He then gives his hands to MG while he sends Hope into the Necromancer's subconscious. While in his subconscious, he's sitting at the bar in Rousseau's and reveals to Hope he knew her father back then. He then begins to wonder if she really wants to solve the mystery of Malivore and instead find out about is Klaus is at peace or suffering. He then tells her that they need to find a door to his subconscious and proceeds to go outside where a line is walking. He sees a coffin and begins to mock her about if Klaus might be in there, and she opens it, seeing nothing inside. He then proceeds to open it up and jumps in, and disappears. While Hope is suffering in an empty space of darkness in his subconscious, he laughs when MG tells him to cut it out. When Hope is crying and admitting about wanting to know about her father, she asks him to let her out of his subconscious and he does. He tells her that after he left her, he returned to the scene of his death and that he was stabbed in the heart with the knife Malivore needs. He tells her he also summoned the man who forged the knife and she needed lessons to be learned while he had work to do. He tells her more about Malivore being created to erase the supernatural and that there are three locks, with the knife being one of them. He then tells her not only he stalled her in the darkness he suffered in, he did what he did best and controlled Rafael's girlfriend, Cassie to retrieve the knife. He then tells her about summoning a Bennett witch to ensure the knife was returned to Malivore quickly. He does tell her that her father watches over her every day and he did die with love in his heart but he won't find peace until she does. He then senses the knife being destroyed in Malivore and one lock is released, and with that, so is he, and he then disappears, finding peace. Season 2 In This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, he is shown to still be alive after he cuts off the head of Ryan Clarke and kicks him in the pit of Malivore. He laughs as the portal closes before taking off his red cloak. In I Couldn't Have Done This Without You, it is revealed after disappearing The Necromancer woke up human, to his horror. In the months after, The Necromancer took up the name Ted and worked at an ice cream parlor. Over time, he confides in his trouble with a coworker Chad, who surprises him by revealing that he believed the stories. Encouraged, The Necromancer reveals that he had practiced his power and revived a roach, to Chad's amazement. In the months that passed, Chad remarked on In What Cupid Problem?, The Necromancer is waiting impatiently until Chad arrives with a wounded Cupid. After criticizing Chad for taking too long to raid the Salvatore School armory, he calls everything useless. However, Chad shows him an item that he believes is useful and The Necromancer is happy because he needed it. Begrudgingly, he gives Chad praise for his acts. Personality He is menacing and shows little to no care for what happens to the zombies he raises or the people that are put in danger in getting what he wants. He shows some arrogance towards his occupation as he thought that Alaric and Dorian would tremble in fear at the mere mention of his name. When coming back as a human, he was horrified but slowly accustomed to his new life and took up the name Ted. However, he retained his desire for power and spoke about his past. He continued to be arrogant but was able to control himself for acting on his impulses. He found a kindred spirit with his co-worker Chad who not only believed his story but agreed to help reclaim his power. With this encouragement, The Necromancer practiced and was delighted to get his powers back and grew to care for Chad. After discovering Malivore was defeated, The Necromancer decided to usurp him as the new dark master. He would promptly kill Chad but immediately resurrect him, as a test for his power. Physical Appearance He wears dark colored clothing with a silver like brooch near the top of his collar or tie. He has a grotesque appearance, with yellow to rotting teeth and translucent light blue eyes. He has a cut across his forehead and pale skin that is rotted, and has dark brown or black hair slicked upwards. As a human, he resembled a normal middle-aged man with black hair but lacked his scar. In the months after, he returned to his original appearance and placed green concealer, green contacts, and cut his forehead to bring back his scar. Powers and Abilities The Necromancer possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. When he was revived as a human, The Necromancer lost his powers but after practice regained them. His abilities have reached a new level, as he quickly restrained his acolyte from killing him, whilst sleeping. Weaknesses The Necromancer has the typical weaknesses of a witch. Appearances Legacies Season One * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door Season 2 * This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent * I Couldn't Have Done This Without You * What Cupid Problem? Name * While his real name is unknown as of now, his title, "Necromancer", is adapted from Late Latin "necromantia", which itself originates from the post-Classical Greek νεκρομαντεία (nekromanteía), a compound of Ancient Greek νεκρός (nekrós) "dead body" and μαντεία (manteía) "divination by means of".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Necromancy Gallery References See also Category:Legacies Category:TV Series Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Male Characters Category:Characters